Harry Potter - Naruto Uzumaki: It All Ends
by Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus
Summary: Six kids all alone in their hearts, forgotten, but together through a bond of fate. 3 in England & 3 in Konoha, 3 destined to clash like waves upon a world of magic, & 3 to reign in a storm of power as ninja! Together they will grow stronger, faster, and with each other they will write their own fate and bring down an end. It All Ends! Harry/Hinata - Naruto/Ginny - Sasuke/Luna!
1. It All Begins

**Harry Potter - Naruto Uzumaki **

**It All Ends**

**Chapter I**

**It All Begins**

Harry Potter was breathing harshly, his chest stinging painfully in his slender chest. He could hear yelling and screaming even though he didn't understand why. The six-year-old black haired, emerald-eyed boy wished his trainers weren't so huge that he felt like he was going to trip any moment now.

They had belonged to his huge elephant sized cousin alone with the ugly blue jumper hiding his small frame, and the baggy brown cord trousers held up with string because no belt that ever belongs to his cousin would ever fit his tiny underfed waist.

He has lived with his aunt, uncle, and cousin since forever - or at least as far back as he can remember, and as far back as he can remember they have done everything in their power to torment and bully him for things out of his control. He's not sure what those things are, but apparently they make him a freak.

Though, maybe he is a freak as he's been seeing and hearing things for the past few days, confusing him. It could be worse he supposes when he looked around to see his fat cousin and his friends chasing the weird Harry Potter with sticks to beat him with.

The teachers at school don't and won't care. It's odd, as his Aunt and Uncle Dursley tell people, the teachers included that he's the troublemaker and he gets into trouble even after Dudley (his cousin) and his band of bullies have beaten him up. Someday – someday he'll get them back for this. He doesn't know how, but deep inside he feels this burning need to strike back, and to hurt them in return.

"_Get back here you filthy demon!"_

"_Let's kill the monster!"_

"_Thieving fox freak!" _

Naruto Uzumaki looked back at the small mob chasing him with a grimace, through the darkening streets of mid-evening, early night. He held the bread he had stolen from that food stand tightly in his small six-year-old hands. He had tried to buy it with the little money he had manage to find but the stall owner had taken his money and laughed telling him to get lost without his food.

His stomach had grumbled loudly so he just took what was rightfully his and ran, which resulted in the real thief screaming about him taking the bread, and like always a mob forms to try murdering him. He doesn't know what their problem is but he would love to see them burn.

He's grown to hate them, and despise the way they treat him. He dodged around a corner into an alley and started scoffing his meal greedily, downing every last crumb. He can't afford to waste anything. He doesn't want to die of hunger like some of the other street kids he's seen.

It made him quiver at the thought. Some of them either disappear or curl up cold in a corner and die. He had to shake off all of those disturbing images as he dived around another corner only to crash into a pair of legs. He fell back and landed on his butt with an 'oomph'.

He gulped as he looked up into this sick grin from a man dressed in green ninja garb with a jonin flank jacket. His hair is brown and he has twin slashes on his left cheek, his eyes hidden by shadow, but Naruto knew they were staring at him in hate. The man is holding a katana, and he was poised to strike the blonde boy down.

Then it happened, Naruto couldn't even screams as he whimpered when his right thigh was pierced. He could only feel pain sear through his flesh as the ninja twisted the blade, the blonde boy finally screamed. He could hear cheers all around so he immediately knew his torturous murder was going to make a good show.

"NO!" Harry cried out, tears in his eyes as he dived around a corner and landed with a painful crash, so distracted he almost hit his head on the chimney vent thing.

His breathing was ragged, and he could feel the pain as if it was his, but not quite. He didn't know what that was, but it felt like – he doesn't know, but familiar. It hurt his chest watching the ghostly images, seeing what was happening, and he had thought he had a bad life.

It took him a moment to gather himself and push himself to his feet. He had felt enough pain over his life for a little fall to mean nothing to him. However, looking around he realised he isn't between the two buildings he wanted to be. Thinking back to the moment he jumped, he felt an odd squeezing sensation and now he's.

He looked around, moved to the end of the schoolhouse roof, and looked down wide-eyed as he saw his cousin and his friends leaving, looking confused as Harry wasn't there, and just throwing their sticks away as they'll get into trouble for hitting anybody but Harry with them.

Though, their confusion is nothing to how confused Harry felt as he moved back from the edge so no one see's him. He'll get into trouble again, and he doesn't want a beating from his uncle if he can perhaps help it.

Harry dropped to his butt by the chimney vent thing and lent his back against the bricks for some rest before he tries to find a way down without anyone seeing him. His aunt and uncle would call this freakish behaviour, but then just disappearing and reappearing on a roof is freakish to him too.

However, rather than fear or hate it Harry has always wanted to understand. Odd things are always happening around him, especially when he's running from a beating or getting a beating. Its sometimes like something hardens him so he doesn't have any bones broken, and once his uncle had tried strangling him and then needed the hospital for burnt hands.

He would have thought his uncle would stop after that, but if anything, the beatings got worse. This in turn seemed to make whatever protects Harry work over time. But this…? He had never just moved locations before in the blink of an eye. Though, thinking about that, its kind of cool.

It was also a wonder. He had often wondered what would happen if he knew how to do these things instead of just having them happen. There has to be some kind of reason. However, he can't be too sure. He had tried his hardest to try to feel fearful when alone because this is how he feels every time something happens, like whatever this was.

"_Apparation…" _

Harry started as he heard the small voice whisper and looked to his right, but nobody was there. "W-who's there?" he asked trembling.

"_You apparated,"_ she said again. He looked round to his other side to see a rippling transparent hole in space where he could see through to the other side easily, but also inside was a wispy scene, like a phantom space that was huge and small at the same time.

He could see a room as if it was next to him, as if he was nearly in it. It's a bedroom filled with dolls, soft toys, and a small single bed with a see-through girl kneeling on it staring at him. She looked younger than him and wore a little white dress. The scene was almost black and white, but not quite. It was as if the colour was dimmed. He could just make out from the dim colour that her hair is a dirty kind of blonde, long down to her butt.

Then as fast as she had come, smiling at him, her eyes, faraway blue, surprisingly the only bright colour in the image. She was gone, just like that blonde boy, and now he's all alone wondering whether he really is a crazy freak.

"Sasuke, come out come out! I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to play, just like we used to!"

"_No Sasuke, stay there, keep quiet, he's going to hurt you!"_

"Hide and seek was never really that fun to play, come out here and have some fun playing ninja."

"_No Sasuke, he's gone mad. You can't listen to him. He killed them. He killed them all. There was so much blood, oh god. He'll kill you next, just stay quiet and don't move!"_

It was one of those voices again, but somehow she felt comforting. He could almost picture the red haired girl with freckles. He had thought he was going crazy. He's only six and that's what he thought. Though, seeing his brother, he realised that guys gone loony so he shouldn't worry about his mind just yet.

The voice is soft and kind, helping him, worried for him. So he stayed where he hid in a tiny crawl space under one of his family properties. He had never hid here while hiding before because he doesn't like the dark, but now. He has to or his big brother will get him and he'll be gone.

"_He's leaving,"_ the voice suddenly said, though that didn't make him want to leave his hiding spot anytime soon.

He could practically see her. She wasn't too clear but she was in a room on a bed with sparsely anything in it. She was wearing some tatty old blue robes, but she was smiling at him in relief, her hair to the middle of her back, a dark luxurious red. It was like seeing her as a phantom, and he wondered whether she was real or not.

She and the vision of her seemed to light up the darkness of his pace like a door left open a crack with the light on the other side. He gave her a weak smile, but he's sure it looked horrible, especially covered in the blood of some cousins who protected him even though it was his own brother.

The blonde haired boy, Naruto Uzumaki cried out more as the sword was pulled out of his thigh, and then stabbed through his left shoulder, blood soaking him while he cried, and whimpered in pain. The crowd cheered and Harry could only watch in horror, feeling phantom pains.

Hinata Hyuuga, a five year old, heir to the Hyuuga Clan coughed and wheezed as she was kicked in the chest, flying across the huge sparse dojo floor as her cold and hateful cousin Neji kicked her and sent her skidding across the floor.

She timidly picked herself up, shaking like a leaf. Her muscles felt as if they were going to give way any moment. She could taste blood on her lips, but tears just wouldn't fall from her purl with a dash of lavender eyes. She shakily stood, her cheeks flamed with humiliation, and her short deep dark purple hair is plastered to her forehead with sweat like her gi is sticking with cold dampness.

"You will be nothing but a failure Hinata-sama!" the boy said causing her to shield away even though she knows her beating isn't quite over yet. She looked over to where her father stood, watching with a cold look and arms folding across his chest. He doesn't care how much pain she's in.

"_I wish I could beat him up for you, Hinata!"_

It was one of those voices again. It was Harry's, at least he's safe. She's here too, safe. Her father doesn't even know what just happened at the Uchiha district yet. However, she couldn't cry – not when she realised her life could be worse. She's going to lose the blonde boy, and she couldn't do anything about it, and she can't cry.

"_I'm not strong enough to even protect myself!"_ he near spat out in self-loathing. _"But I bet you could really beat him up if you wanted to."_

"B-but I can't," she whispered shakily to him, but from the rude snort, Neji must have thought she had spoken to him.

"Can't what loser!?" he asked laughingly. "Can't even hit me – well of course not. You're weak, and you're destined to always be weak!"

"_You're not weak,"_ Harry told her, ignoring the boy completely. _"I don't know how I know, but I do. You're strong, Hinata. I believe you can beat him! Just try something different!"_

She looked up, startled as her cousin finally started charging her; the look of smugness on his face had always annoyed her. The arrogance and self-assurance; she hated it, and worse, she hated people like that.

He struck at her, his eyes pure white with veins protruding: the byakugan, her family's doujutsu, eye blood line ability, allowing him to see her energy, (chakra) points and shut them down as well as see through things and near three hundred and sixty degrees. He loves to brag because she hasn't been able to activate hers yet while he's only a year older and has had his for three years.

So, as soon as his dominant right arm shot out at her face, she did something different. She dropped backwards and landed on her fingertips, flipping back, standing up on her fingertips, his strike ending up between her shins, his eyes wide with surprise. Then she clamped her legs closed and locked them around his arm, her feet locking onto his shoulder as she pushed herself up and around.

She grabbed his hand, crushing it between both of hers with some help from chakra, locking into place. He cried out as he went down, banging his head as she held his arm in an arm lock with her legs and hands, which caused him to scream more as she managed to put most of the energy from the fall into his arm, cracking his shoulder out of joint, and then she used her legs as leverage.

He screamed as she snapped his arm sent a shiver through her spine. She had heard the snap reverberate throughout the dojo. However, she didn't let go, but took a weird and uncharacteristic pleasure in snapping her cousins wrist next before she released him and rolled backwards and up to her feet breathing heavily.

"_See Hinata,"_ he said to her and she could near see him looking at her proudly from where he sat with his back up against some bricks on a floor. _"I believe in you… I only wish I could punish my cousin like that."_

She looked back at Neji Hyuuga; her cousin to see him bawling, tears blasting down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth on the dojo floor cradling his broken arm and wrist. She can see the nasty purple bruises forming along the arm, and she couldn't help but feel proud of the bruises he has given her in the past.

"Maybe you can," she replied quietly, shuddering as she listened to her cousin. She looked to her father to see him just staring at Neji with his mouth wide-open, utter disbelief blatant. "I hate him… I hate them both!" she hissed under her breath, her voice shaking as she said something she has tried not to do or say since after her kidnap attempt when she was just three.

That was the day her father stopped caring about her. The day her uncle, Neji's father, her father's twin brother disappeared, dead, retribution for the kidnapper that her father got rid of. The day her father started hating her because she wasn't strong enough to fight an adult man kidnapping her from her bed while she slept.

"_He's just as bad as my relatives,"_ the boy said sounding depressed. _"Though, I don't really understand why my family hates me, and I don't care… someday-…"_ he didn't know what to finish with.

"Someday," she whispered under her breath, understanding.

Naruto had blood pouring from his mouth in globs, shivering and feeling tired. He had been stabbed in each thigh, his arms, and his shoulders, but now for the final show. The man raised his sword to take Naruto's head. The crowd cheered loudly and he just closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable.

However, nothing happened for a moment when the crowd gasped in horror. He looked up to see his attacker. Though, he now had a silver blade sticking out of his throat, wearing a look of shock. He dropped off the sword to Naruto's feet, dead. The blonde boy looked up and near wet himself as he looked into the spiralling red shuriken sharingan eyes of Sasuke's brother.

He wondered whether he was better off having his head cut off. The teen looked down at him with quite the strange look of coldness and sadness, and maybe a hint of pity. Then his eyes snapped up to the previously cheering mob. They didn't seem so happy with the entertainment anymore.

"_What… Itachi…?"_

Naruto had heard that voice say the name of his brother a few times since this weird connection thing, but never sounding so uncertain or confused. It was quite hard to hear, but looking to Itachi, he moved around Naruto towards the villagers.

"I just murdered my whole clan," he muttered; his voice sounding deep with something, but Naruto couldn't tell. He wasn't sure, but it seemed like Itachi didn't know he can actually hear him as he moved towards the mob and they slowly moved back. "But… - but that was on orders to stop my families stupid plan to start a civil war to gain control of the village, but you… - while I have to leave my home and everything for this village. You-you pick on Naruto-kun and would murder him to satisfy your own sick and twisted pleasures.

"Yet, he has always been the biggest victim!" he practically hissed that as he walked closer, blood dripping from his sword. "He is but a child, forced to hold the Kyuubi, the demon fox prisoner within his own body. Someday I believe he will become a powerful warrior, but whether he is slaughtering filth like you or saving your poor excuse for lives is down to how people like you treat him.

"But that doesn't mean you won't die today," he said with a rage that couldn't be matched as he grit his teeth, and a killing intent exploded over them. "What's a few more deaths to those who deserve nothing less!?"

Naruto and spectres all watched the massacre in silence, unable to do more than that. It made them sick, but it was over in seconds before the killing intent stopped and the last man fell, dead, his head taken from his shoulders.

Itachi just looked at Naruto for a few seconds before looking away. "If you ever meet my little brother… I don't know… our mothers wished that you were to become as good friends as they were," he said shocking him. "If you wish to learn about your parents Naruto-kun… you can at least find a little about Kushina-sama in the Uchiha district if my mother kept anything after her death, but I wouldn't know where she would hide them from the Hokage taking it all.

"Anything else, it will be SS Classified," he said as he began walking away. "But there are many secrets around this village, so maybe you could do me a favour and expose them all; or not. It's up to you what you do with your life, but don't fight for those who are so ignorant and blind-."

He then disappeared in a huge blast of wind leaving Naruto alone in a bloodied alley unprotected by the crazy killer Uchiha. He gulped as he heard multiple voices telling him to get away.

It was easier said than done in his condition. He had found out some creepy things, some of which he's sure are super-secret. Then he also doesn't want to be caught in an alley with all those dead people by someone who will claim he did it even though they know it's impossible.

He used a wall to push himself up. It was shaky work but he could already feel himself healing, and the same is true now. Though, now he realised that his better than normal senses and hearing is probably the result of being a prison to some super-powerful demon, and that his hero the Yondaime Hokage couldn't kill it but locked it up in him.

That's why the villagers hate him because they think he's a demon fox.

"If they really thought you're a demon fox why would they be stupid enough to attack you," the red headed girl asked rolling her eyes, as she sat on her bed at home feeling sick after watching all of this craziness when her bedroom door was burst open by a small ginger boy.

"Ginny!" he said looking at her, annoyed. "What did you do to my action figure?" he demanded waving around a blonde Barbie doll in her face. It was even wearing a frilly pink ball gown. "Dad bought me this from the muggle world, and look, one of its shoes are missing. He said all the muggle kids love these."

The five-year-old red haired girl would have laughed if it weren't so sad, but the blonde girl watching did. "Umm… Ron, that's a girl's doll, the twins have kept telling you that!"

"Don't be stupid Ginny!" he hissed out spitefully. "Dad works in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office so he knows about this stuff!"

"_Is he really that stupid?"_ Hinata couldn't help but ask she had returned to her room, relieved all of the dramas over – well the action scenes, and sat on her bed. It didn't even occur to her that she hadn't been stuttering like she was this morning and every day before that for the past two years.

"_It looks like it," _Harry agreed from his hidden space on the roof.

"Just get lost Ron, I didn't touch your stupid doll!" Ginny hissed angrily at her brother when suddenly she screamed out as he grabbed her by her hair.

"_Hey get off her you jerk!"_ Naruto called out to the dark even though he knows by now he won't hear while he was staggering painfully to leave the crime scene. However, unknown to them a mugger a few blocks down heard the echoed voice and quickly let a woman go as he ran off spooked.

Ron yanked Ginny while she cried straight off her bed by her hair. "Don't you talk to me like that you stupid smelly girl!"

"_Ginny hit him!"_ the blonde girl called out worried.

"_Between the legs…!"_ Sasuke suggested having barely spoken until now. He's still trying to get over what he had heard from his brother, and felt unsure about everything.

Ginny's eyes were watering when she swung out and bang, he let go dropping her to cry on the floor as he screamed like a girl and fell to the floor too, holding his crotch. "Ginny, Ron, what's going on here!?" demanded a fat ginger woman as she entered the scene.

"R-Ron barged in and d-dragged me off my bed by my hair so I-I hit him," Ginny whimpered out as she climbed up to her knees, tears streaming down her eyes.

"Ronal…" she said looking to him before turning back to Ginny furious. "Ginevra Weasley, how dare you hit one of your brothers there!" she roared out rhetorically forgetting that Ron had brutally attacked her. "Right young lady, no lunch or dinner for you, until you learn to behave and you apologise to your brother!" she said scooping the boy and his doll up and leaving the room, closing the door and locking it.

Ginny near growled as she grit her teeth, now screaming out in anger, the legs on her bed shattered, her chest of draws buckles and a hairline crack slit her wall as the bedroom window shattered, but no one came to investigate. Her tears had dried up and all that was left was vengeful brown eyes.

"_Well, you can join my club for starved kids with freaky powers,"_ Harry said trying to lighten the mood but all she did with sigh, her anger fading for sadness as she flopped back onto the mattress and bed base as its low enough now.

"_I get to join too,"_ Naruto said trying not to laugh or it will hurt, and if he or any of them laughed now it would be in hysterics, and they might not be able to stop, and none of them want to go to the nuthouse.

"I'm not sure whether I should feel lucky that I've already watched my mother accidently kill herself or my dad go nuts," the blonde girl said with a sigh. "She died two years ago, she was a spell weaver, and weaved wrong and blew herself up, and dad's bats, and doesn't even take care of me anymore. He just works on all his conspiracy theories, and his magazine, and I think I might not be all here either. Its easy to see yourself going nuts when you're watching someone else fall apart every day."

"_Maybe you're just eccentric?"_ Ginny couldn't help but ask.

"Possibly," she agreed shrugging. "I'm Luna Lovegood by the way, if nobody had caught my name. I know all yours so, I guess that's introductions sorted."

"So, Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke are what, ninja-wannabes?" Ginny said amused at the indignant noise from Sasuke. "And me and Luna are witches while Harry's a wizard… wait, Merlin, you're Harry Potter!"

"_What do you mean wizard?"_ he asked, confused. _"Wait, why do I think that's odd? And… umm… do you know me or something?"_

"You don't know and-," Ginny said horrified. "I heard you're supposed to be safe you're your muggle family and happy and that Professor Dumbledore watches out for you, but, oh Merlin it's all lies!"

"I don't understand?" he asked looking from the horrified visage of the red head to the wide eyed blonde and to the three confused not-quite-ninja, Naruto had even stopped around the corner from the death street to rest and listen.

"You're Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived," she said as if that should have been enough before quickly continuing. "Harry Potter… you destroyed a super-dark wizard when you were just a year and a half or… no I think you were a bit younger even. It's how your parents died. They say that you survived the Killing Curse, and that it bounced back at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though, I've heard mum and dad, and I don't think he's fully gone, and he might come back. it's how you got that scar on your head."

Harry absentmindedly rubbed the lightning bolt on his head shivering as he remembers some dreams and flashes of green light. "W-who is he?" Harry asked gulping as he readied himself.

Ginny looked scared, and gulped, shuddering as she spoke his name in little more than a whisper that slid from her tongue seemingly going on forever, but they all heard, but only Luna quivered with her.

"_Voldemort…!"_

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Authors Note: **__This is a complete remake of my original, called Harry Potter: Naruto: Of Two Hearts, (still up). I hope you like it much better than the original. I had thought about just going over the original, but looking it over I found it was quite a mess and I wanted to change the character pairings, and the way they communicate. I really didn't know where I might have went with the original, but I have lots of plans for this now._

___Also, just a quick note to tell you I am changing my name from __**Myrddin Le Fay**__. Now it's __Myrddin 'Le Fay' Ignis Magus, __(to hopefully get people used to it), but soon I'll be taking out the __'Le Fay'__ so I'll just be __**Myrddin Ignis Magus**_


	2. It All Collects

**Harry Potter – Naruto Uzumaki**

**It All Ends**

**Chapter II**

**It All Collects**

"Voldemort…?" Harry asked and the two little witches flinched while nodding their heads. "That's a stupid name," he couldn't help but say, a part of him more bothered that someone with such a stupid name sent his life into this spiral of hate rather than the act itself.

"I never really thought about it," Ginny said with a sheepish shrug. "I only know what it is because I heard Dumbledore say it before."

"Why do you keep flinching?" Naruto asked as he lent tiredly against a wall, letting himself heal a bit more.

"What do you mean?" she asked him, confused.

"Every time… well, Voldemort," Harry said and they flinched again. "I'm not super smart but that doesn't seem normal, but I don't know anything about magical people so you could just be weird?"

"We're not weird," she said though sounded as if she wasn't completely convinced. "I-I've never really said the name before. Honestly, the only time I had ever heard it was when I overheard Dumbledore say it, and before then I didn't know what his name was and I flinched then too."

They all just stared at her. They may only be five and six respectively but they're not complete morons and know something is completely messed up with that.

"The first time I heard it was just now," Luna said giving extra credit to their suspiciousness. "But… Voldemort," she said quivering with Ginny. "Its like I just feel a shiver of dread run down my back," she said baffled. "But it doesn't happen to Harry-."

"Who is this Dumbledore anyway?" Harry asked, curious, but the ninja looked curious too. "You said he lied about where I was."

"Yeah," Ginny nodded her head felling uncomfortable. "Well, he's this really old headmaster of a school for magic. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and he's the one who apparently handed you to the muggles… oh and that means none magical-."

"But… my aunt and uncle said my parents died in a car crash," Harry said to make that clear. "So I know they're full of lies about what happened to me, but I had always suspected that was a lie. I've gotten so used to their lies that it's easy to tell when they're not lying, and they said I was just dumped on their doorstep, which I found odd," he said shrugging and hugging himself for warmth.

"Whoa, so that old man just dumped you on a doorstep," Naruto said shaking his head. "That's cold man… but then I live outside so it's kind of colder, and I'm really hurt for anyone who cares."

"I'm not leaving my hiding spot to come and find you," Sasuke said, his eyes darting around the dark in worry. "S-sorry, I just can't… I-I'll come out when the suns up. The sun is always so happy and carefree. Hinata, you'll have to go and find him."

"I-I can't, if I get caught sneaking out I'll be in so much trouble," she said looking at Naruto, worried. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun; can't you get to the hospital?"

He couldn't help the snort. "Sorry, but last time I was there, one doctor tried to over-something me with a sleepy drug so I die, another threw me out of a window making my problem worse, and last time I was there a few nurses held me down and forced me to drink three bottles of bleach, and they do not taste nice."

"How are you alive?" Harry asked in awe, and he thought he had problems, but his don't YET compare to that.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I guess the same reason I haven't bled to death yet and that I can feel myself healing right now," he said looking to his feet, blood soaking them and his horrid orange suit. "I guess the Kyuubi is the cause of my problems but also the only thing that's been keeping me from dying."

"If that's the case then whoevers in charge has been letting people do this to you," Harry said sadly. "But, it seems like it's happening to us both because now I know its magic causing everyone to behave the way they do towards me."

"But the old man Hokage wouldn't-," Naruto defended half-heartedly. "But then he just leaves me all alone out on the streets to fend for myself after they kicked me out of the orphanage."

"Yeah, at least you're not stuck on a roof," Harry said with a sigh. "If I get caught I'm going to get beaten unconscious."

They all (except Naruto) grimaced. "Why don't you just jump down?" Naruto suggested reasonably.

"Because I'll break my legs," he retorted rolling his eyes.

"No, I meant jump the same way you did before, with magical powers," he said sounding 'smart', which even surprised him.

"Oh, right," Harry said rolling his eyes. "I don't know how to do that. I was just wanting to get away from my cousin, and then I was worried watching you, and then boom, I was on the roof."

"How did it feel?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully. "Maybe you could replicate the feeling, mum had always-," he paused for a moment before he continued. "Mum had always said nothing is impossible if you can do it once you can do it again!"

"He's right, Harry-kun, you can do it, I'm certain," Hinata readily agreed. "Y-you have magical powers so you should be able to control them whenever you like."

"But he hasn't even got a wand," Ginny said worriedly. "Wizards need a wand to do magic."

"That isn't strictly true is it?" Luna surprisingly spoke. "I mean, he got up there, so he should be able to get down. Accidental magic is only accidental because we don't know how to control it properly because we can't control how we feel. If we could control how we feel we should be able to control magic."

"My family has plenty of meditations for things like that," Hinata piped in. "I can get some scrolls and help you learn them."

"B-but that doesn't help right now does it?" Naruto asked reasonably. "I mean, how did you feel to get up there and try imagining it while wishing to get down. That could work if you're lucky, right?"

"It might do," Ginny said excitedly. "You can only try right. You've got to get lucky, right?"

Harry nodded his head and took a deep breath as he climbed to his feet with them all watching him and hoping for him. He looked out for a place he wanted to go and saw the large tree the other side of the play field. Then picturing the tree he concentrated with all his might on imagining his cousin was chasing him, and that he was going to get a beating.

He made himself feel that horrid dread run through his veins, and he has felt it more than enough to easily pull up the feeling. However, this time he was trying to make that feeling work for him, and he felt something weird, like he was being squished through a tube, and he gasped, his eyes opening wide as he flickered a few spaces forward and almost fell over.

"Whoa, you actually did it," Ginny praised with wide eyes. "I can't believe you actually did magic, and apparation is supposed to be really hard magic to do."

"You didn't get very far," Naruto couldn't help but say.

Harry puffed out his cheeks and concentrated again. This time when he felt the oppressive feeling of being squeezed he didn't try to leave, but tried to figure it out, look at it, feel it, and try to work it out. The others watched him for a full minute before he flickered away, gasping.

The young wizard almost fell out of the tree as he opened his eyes, but managed to grab hold, breathing heavily, awe in his expression as he concentrated again, then flickered to the ground, hidden from the schoolhouse by the tree.

He couldn't help but laugh. It had been the first time he had laughed that he could remember. "I did it… I actually did magic, real magic, and I jumped!"

"See, I told you, you could do it," Naruto said grinning in pain as he started leaving his position and fast. "You don't mind if I run as fast as I can do you because I can hear people coming," he said as he turned into a dead end. "Oh, dam, where can I-."

"Look down, Naruto, a manhole cover," Hinata said. "Can you escape down there?"

"It wouldn't be the first time," he agreed as he weakly struggled to move the cover enough to squeeze down and put it back just before some ninja turned the corner. He climbed down into the dark only lit up by the soft phantom glows by his new friends.

"W-wait, I know where you are," Sasuke said as he looked around Naruto in surprise as he landed on a surprisingly dry floor. "You got lucky… that's one of the abandoned sewer tunnels that leads all over Konoha, and I think it leads to a secret entrance into the Uchiha district, follow it until you can go right. I've only been down there once with… Itachi, but we didn't go far, and look," he said pointing to some faded black kanji markings as they came to a cross section.

"It's right from here, not far," he said as Naruto limped on until he reached a dead end. "There, that wall is really a hidden door, there's a trick…" he trailed off as Naruto had just felt the bricks and pushed some in turn before it clicked and swung open. "How did you know how to do that?"

"I've found other secret passages all over the place," he replied as he entered and closed the large door behind him. "I've found about five so far… they're great escape routes if you can get to them without anyone spotting you," he said as he walked down some dark steps and through a door into a long corridor.

"Well, the far end door should have something to wash up with, and a change of clothes," he replied with a tired sigh. "Just don't try to find a way out of there yet. It's a guarded secret of the Uchiha so nobody knows about it, but you best keep it a secret, too, all of you."

"Wasn't going to tell anyone," Naruto said while the others nodded in agreement. He then entered a large room and finally found a light switch. Turning the light on made him grimace as the bright lights temporarily blinded him. "Augh," he moaned rubbing his eyes and looking around.

He found some beds on wheels like the ones at the hospital and cabinets all around with medicines and medical tools and machines with plenty of closets. He looked few some of them before he came across a large walk in closet stacked and filled with ninja clothes of different colours and types from sizes smaller than he'll need to huge adult sizes.

"Wow," he said in surprise as he started picking something out. He didn't even hesitate when he started pulling his clothes off, which caused the three girls to squeal and look away quick.

However, he just ignored them as he stripped out of his clothes and just dumped them on the floor with his sandals. He then pulled on some clean and new underwear, some long blue trousers with a long-sleeve white shirt with a small black flank jacket with many pockets to put stuff. He didn't bother putting on some new sandals as there were so many types of footwear he couldn't be-bothered to choose something right then.

"You can look back now girls, blondie is decent," Harry said at least not oblivious to their embarrassment, but that did leave the dilemma of whether they'll be able to control or manipulate this connection at all for some privacy, but he doubted it would come easy or fast if at all.

"Naruto-…!" Ginny reprimanded with pink cheeks. "You don't just strip without warning us so we can look away. It isn't proper."

"Oh," he said sheepishly as he didn't know that. "Umm… sorry I didn't know. Anyway, what do you think of my new outfit?" he asked with a smile.

"It's pretty cool, cooler without the dried blood," Harry said pouting. "But I wish I only took a few hours to heal like that. I can take a full night before my bones are mended."

"Well, aren't you two great," Sasuke said sarcastically. "You both have super healing, so don't rub it in."

"So, what's down here anyway?" Naruto asked looking around at the medical wing.

"All sorts of things," he replied. "From weapons and clothes… of that, that's only one of the many stocked wardrobes. There are bedrooms, food stores and a kitchen with huge mess hall, and then the families' hidden library full of all sorts of ninja things."

"Wow," Naruto said with widened eyes. "We could all learn lots of ninja stuff to kick butt and beat up all of our enemies!"

"We're not ninja," Luna said reasonably. "But then you don't have to be ninja to learn about ninja, and learn to normal people fight, and there might be more. If we can really learn to use our powers without a wand, and you can learn to be real ninja, the six of us together could be unstoppable."

"That sounds awesome," Naruto said as he wound himself through some corridors turning on lights everywhere he went until he found it, the kitchen with tons of canned and preserved foods in massive store cupboards. They had never seen a boy tear into food so fast before. (Well Harry had but he wasn't going to mention his filthy fat cousin and bring down the mood anymore).

"Lucky him," Harry said sadly. "At least somebody gets dinner," he said with a sigh before brightening. "Can't I jump things to me, like if I looked into the kitchens, couldn't I jump food rather than jumping myself?"

"It's called apparating, and I don't know," Ginny said looking to Luna.

She just shrugged. "I'm only five you know. I've never heard of doing that before, but why shouldn't you be able to. If you can do it to you, you could do it to other things, right?"

"All right," Harry said with a nod. "First things first, practice jumping until I can do it awesomely, and then practice jumping things to me."

"Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!" Sasuke interrupted in a panic. "T-there are people hear, they're near me," he said in a hushed whisper as they could all see the feet in the dark before a face poked underneath Sasukes hiding place.

"Hokage-sama!" the man yelled. "There's a boy here in the crawl space."

It took them, unknowingly with five other kids help over an hour to get Sasuke out from under the building and taken to hospital where Harry suggested not talking to them or someone might see and think he's gone mental and lock him away.

The night was going slowly for Sasuke, and the day too fast for Harry as he had bunked off classes, not that it mattered as they had never called his name during roll yet, nor did they care. He watched carefully as his uncle picked up his cousin and drove him away, back home.

"Wow, what is that metal thing and why didn't he take you home too?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Later," Harry said as he started running. "If I'm more than a few minutes after them he'll hit me and just lock me up. If I'm lucky I'll just get locked up, and after that I can leave and practice jumping."

"Why don't you just jump there?" Hinata suggested reasonably.

"It's called apparating," Ginny piped in but knew she was wasting her breath, they had already named it in their heads and aren't going to start using the more complicated name any time soon, if ever.

"Yeah," Harry said with a grin as he stopped and took a deep breath as he concentrated on that odd feeling before the air shifted and he flickered away.

Then he cried out as he felt like he had just crashed into some kind of huge bouncy bubble and skidded across the sand until he splashed into some shallow water. He groaned as they were all calling his name and he blinked the pain away and coughed a little as he sat up, tired and confused.

"W-what just happened?" Harry asked, looking confused, his voice groggy as he looked up at the stars, the full moon lighting up the white sand and dark blue waves as they gently rolled in and swept over his feet and butt. "W-where am I?" he asked looking around to find a huge expanse of sand and water as far as he can see and behind him the thick foliage of a huge garden with some mountains and cliffs in the near distance.

"You must have hit the wards and bounced off," Luna said, shocked. "But… if the wards are designed with you in mind, they should have let you in – unless they were made to stop you apparating out accidently to get away from your family. I doubt Dumbledore would think that you might 'accidently' try to apparate in them."

"Well, its warmer here than where I was," Harry said as he stood up and realised he had lost one of his shoes so kicked the other off. The cool sand was quite nice between his toes. "So, where am I and how do I get back?"

"I don't think you're in the UK anymore as the sun hasn't gone down here yet," Ginny said looking out of her shattered window.

"Maybe you're on a deserted island with loads of horrid monster," Naruto suggested with a grin, like that might actually be fun.

"Naruto!" all three girls reprimanded together.

"So, I'll just try to jump back," Harry said and they watched, holding their breaths as he flickered away only to cry out as he landed in the middle of the ocean. The waves crashing against him, he was tossed like a salad and couldn't see land. "I-I can't swim!" he yelped as he struggled to stay up.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled out in a panic. "Take off your top and trousers, they're dragging you down… that's it now relax a bit more," she said really trying not to panic herself. "Now try to jump again.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting himself sink as he thought about land. He didn't care where. That 'island' seemed so much nicer. It took a lot of concentration, and the water was frigid, he could barely think when he flickered away. He reappeared with a mass load of water depositing him on solid land in a huge splash he was gasping for breath on his hands and knees in his black boxers, (the only thing his aunt ever bought him new).

Harry was soaked through and once again in day light. The sun beat down on him as he gasped for breath when a couple of young men had rushed over speaking in a strange language and picked him up worrying the others.

However, Harry took a look around and saw a gawking crowed of people with cameras and some men in blue robes with little sticks pointing them with green lights and taking film and cards from cameras.

Harry was shivering as he looked around at the huge sandy stone ruin structure that ran around him while he was carried, like a theatre, or long disused ancient arena. The two men escorted him out into the stands where they couldn't be seen before he felt that squishy feeling and they disappeared and reappeared in what looked similar to the hospital Sasuke's in, though this one had a buzz of power about it.

Nurses rushed forward with a gurney when they saw them and the man carrying Harry placed him on the bed while the other spoke to one nurse in that weird language again. Harry was shivering still as a nurse pulled the blanket over him and his wet boxers off in a swift movement so the waiting patients don't see anything.

She then waved her little stick over him, which made him warm up a little. She was speaking to him, though he knew her words were comforting, he didn't have a clue what they meant. They wheeled him into a room where one nurse started using her little stick while another brushed his sopping wet hair back to feel his forehead.

The nurses both double took as this one ran her thumb across his scar, the two men having left. That was when a doctor or whatever came in and one nurse spoke to him, and Harry heard his name spoken.

The doctor came over looking over the scar and actually waved his wand over it before speaking in English with an accent of some kind. "How are you feeling Mr. Potter?" he asked, as he started scanning him more. "Ah, nothing much to worry about… well immediately at least," he said with a kind smile.

"I-I think I'm OK," he said, surprised as a nurse did something to the bed and it sat him up comfortably while another gave him some hot chocolate, and hot or not he drunk it greedily, coughing the doctor took it and put it on the bedside table.

"Get him some food," the doctor ordered. "And not the rubbish we have here," he added and one of the nurses nodded and quickly rushed out before turning to the other. "A strict regime of potions for muscle growth, malnutrition and bone regeneration should handle our immediate issues of getting his health up to scratch. He's fine from his trip in the ocean, but his sight is poor, and his right eyes has to be removed with that scar.

"The scar has been eating away at him, starting with that eye. His other should be fine and return to good vision once the scar and right eye are removed."

Harry covered his eye, his other wide while the others (unseen by the doctor or nurse) stared in varying degrees of horror, especially Sasuke and Hinata, as eyes to them are quite a bit more important socially than anyone else.

"Do not worry," the doctor quickly told him with a smile. "We can get in a specialist to have your eye replaced, and you will lose any connection you might have had with Voldemort," he said, which made Ginny and Luna flinch, but neither the nurse or doctor looked scared in the lease.

"Umm… who's Voldemort, where am I and what's with the little sticks?" he asked quickly before they got the impression he knows more than he's supposed to encase this Dumbledore turns up, but it doesn't hurt to give clues about his muggle family. "I-I have to get home… if I don't get back within just a few minutes of my uncle driving my cousin back from school, I'll be in trouble!" he said not having to fake worry, but he was more concerned with Dumbledore finding out, and what he might do.

"Well that explains the… umm… jumping," he said which annoyed Ginny. "You must have been scared," he said, trying not to show any outwards sign. "But do not worry… I'm sure we can… make sure nothing happens to you… why don't you tell me about your teachers at school?" he suggested suspiciously. "Do they let you go home by yourself while you're so small?"

"Of course," Harry said as if that is supposed to be normal. "They don't like me… they think I'm a troublemaker and let everyone at school bully me or hit me. My aunt and uncle say I'm a troublemaker, and everyone believes them when I would be… if I ever caused trouble," he said actually shivering at the thought. "So… sir, where am I, and how did I get here, and what are the sticks and the weird buzzy feeling?"

The doctor sighed, but hitched up a smile. "You won't have to worry about your… family again," he said actually meaning it and his friends were congratulating him on finally getting lucky. "You are in Rome, Italy, you are a wizard, the stick is a wand, and the buzzy feeling as you put it is all of the healing magic around the hospital together with the wards, which protect the building and keep non-magical people away."

He had expected Harry to question it and not just nod his head in agreement. "Well, that explains why my aunt and uncle are always calling me a freak," he said sadly.

"Wow, you're really good at lying without outright lying," Naruto couldn't help but butt in.

"But if I have to have an eye out and you can make a magical one, won't that cost money and I don't have money?" Harry asked, knowing he can't respond to Naruto without looking like he's gone nuts, which he might have, if only a little.

"Don't worry about that for now Harry," he said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure we can sort something out, but while we wait for your operation, why don't you eat," he said as the other nurse returned with a smile and a bucket of fried chicken and fries with some sides.

"You should be lucky," she said smiling. "Rome does not have too many places that sell such convenience foods, but even here, the US plagues us with KFC and McDonald's," she said laughing as she handed him the bucket and put the sides beside him. "You can eat it all."

He didn't need to be told twice as he dug in, hungry. It was probably the best meal he had ever had. The nurses and doctors were actually surprised by how much he ate before they left him to rest after his potions and some juice.

"Wow, looks like you actually get to live in Rome," Ginny said awed after they had left him alone, lying back his bed so he can get some sleep.

"Yeah," he said, nodding as he snuggled under the comfortable covers. "I'm glad I didn't stay on that island, and I had thought about it."

"It could have been Hawaii you know," Luna piped in helpfully.

"Not helping," Harry said with a yawn. "Now, if you could all please keep the noise down, I'm really tired," he said quickly drifting off to sleep.

_**To Be Continued…**_


End file.
